


Robin vs. Poison Ivy

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin attempts to take down the villainess known as Poison Ivy...





	Robin vs. Poison Ivy

Robin had been fighting crime on his own since he was 16. Batman’s untimely death hadn’t derailed him from pursuing truth and justice in Gotham City. After all, the city still needed a hero, even if he was a bit young. Now that he was 18, he had established himself quite well in the city as Batman started to become a distant memory. The remarks from villains about just a “sidekick” and a “kid” were becoming fewer and far between. They weren’t laughing once they were in jail. 

He had decided to retain the old Robin outfit. He was a bit vain, after all, and the lack of tights showed his smooth and defined legs. The bright yellow, green, and red also still had its own symbolism. He figured once he got older (and hopefully a little hairier), he could fill out one of Batman’s old suits. Alfred was keeping them ready for that day, whenever it might come. 

Dick stood alone in the Batcave (which he had renamed the Robin’s Nest, but old habits die hard). He was completely naked, which wasn’t unusual for him in the Nest when he was alone, which was often. Alfred almost never came down there anymore as the older he became, the less he helped Dick with his crimefighting. Dick was admiring his form in the mirror. He had gotten into full-body tanning, something that helped him look even better in his slightly revealing costume. He didn’t want anyone to see a tan line around his upper thighs or buttocks.

He looked over his nearly hairless and tanned flesh. Smooth, almost no blemishes at all. Dick wished he could grow some body hair. He looked too boyish for his taste. His smooth face was well-defined, still very young but with burgeoning maturity. He rested his hands on his narrow hips. There were small patches of hair under his arms, but his torso was otherwise smooth as a baby’s behind. A small patch of pubic hair forested his soft circumcised cock, which hung limp between his toned thighs, also nearly devoid of hair. He made a weird face at his below average length as the red phone beeped suddenly. 

Rushing over, Dick answered the phone.

“Yes, Commissioner!” he said, putting on a slightly deeper voice than usual. 

“Robin, we’ve been getting some disturbing reports from our officers near the Botanical Gardens. Reports of plants attacking bystanders and such.”

“That sounds very odd indeed, Commissioner. Pull your men away. I have a feeling I know who’s behind this and I need to go alone. It’s much safer. Trust me!” Dick said confidently.

“Absolutely, Boy Wonder, whatever you say! We’ll pull our officers out. Let us know if you need assistance,” Gordon said before hanging up the phone. 

Dick immediately donned his Robin costume and flew over to his Robin Cycle. He powered it up and sped out of the Nest. 

As he sped along, he calculated the odds that this was the mysterious Poison Ivy that Batman had mentioned years ago. Robin had never faced her, but he remembered Batman saying that she had means of mind-control and that if the police were involved, they could easily become henchmen. 

Robin pulled up to the now abandoned Botanical Gardens. The place seemed completely quiet. He checked that his laser cutter was ready and slipped it into his gauntlet, in case a vine separated his hands from reaching his belt. He also popped one special pill which wards off all kinds of basic mind control gasses. He was ready. 

He walked up to the front door and pulled it open silently. He slipped into the gloomy interior which was snaked with vines and other greenery. The ground was moist as his pixie boots trod silently upon it. As he proceeded further into the building, the vines seemed to almost part before him. His ears were ever alert for any sound but he heard nothing. 

As he neared the center, the vines parted to reveal a throne made of plants. Sitting upon it was a woman, a rather stunning woman if Robin was honest with himself. She was wearing skin-tight green lycra that seemed to be her very own skin. It was slightly transparent, allowing her tanned skin to be seen as well. However, small vines snaked around her body at key points to hide her more intimate parts, luckily for Robin’s wandering eyes. He couldn’t help but stop and stare with his young mouth slightly agape.

“You’re not bad looking yourself,” she said silkily. Her voice was pure butter and cut through Robin’s ears like a hot knife through the same substance. His masked eyes closed and fluttered as it felt as if her voice was also washing over him like a soothing bath of water. Attempting to gather his wits, Robin’s gloved hands went to his narrow hips. 

“You must be Poison Ivy,” he said with a smirk. I hear you’re not making this place very safe for the guests.”

“They’re intruders, gawking at my beauties here. I wanted them gone, and they are. However, I’m glad to see such a...fine specimen...of a different nature here before me,” she purred as Robin became slightly unsteady on his feet. 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. It was feeling so heavy that it was becoming harder to concentrate. 

“What’s the matter, baby, feeling a bit tired?” she cooed. 

“I...I’m fine,” Robin said, mustering as deep a voice as he could. 

“Good, you should be feeling pretty relaxed, my young hero,” she said. As she spoke vines lowered from the ceiling and tightly coiled around Robin’s wrists. Vines on the floor did the same to his ankles. Robin wanted to resist, but he found his muscles not responding. He moved his fingers, trying to get at the laser cutter in his gauntlet, but as if Ivy could read his thoughts, another vine slithered into his glove and removed the cutter.

“Naughty boy,” she said with a smile as the cutter was given to her by the vine. “We can’t have you playing with such dangerous toys.” Another vine coiled around his utility belt and broke it off his waist before taking it to Ivy as well. She placed the items out of sight. “Why don’t you come closer,” she said. Again, Robin felt like resisting but his muscles didn’t. The vines easily picked him up slightly off the ground and glided him towards his captor. 

He stopped a few feet from the base of the throne. Ivy stood up from her chair as Robin’s masked eyes now took in her full stature and stunning beauty as she swayed her hips walking down to the floor where he was held. 

“My my, you really are a fine specimen. One of the most perfect specimens I’ve seen in years,” she said, walking slowly around his helpless body. Robin’s mouth seemed to have stopped working as he only made soft moaning sounds. “I see my relaxer has had its effect. You’ve been breathing heavy quantities of it since you stepped in here. Your metabolism...your young and virile metabolism, was the perfect target for it. As it is for this,” she said as she held up her hand close to Robin’s face and blew. A fine pink mist enveloped Robin’s masked head. He couldn’t help but breathe it in. In his mind, he figured the pill would help in ward it off.

“You think that pill you took will help? It won’t. This substance goes after your natural libido. Your desire to have me, to be with me, will be amplified. And in a young boy like you, that should encompass your entire heroic mind. And yes, I can read your mind,” she said with a wink. Robin’s head swayed as the mist overcame his young mind. 

“Let’s make you a bit more comfortable,” she said as the vines carried Robin over to a bed-like structure made of plants and laid him on it. The vines uncoiled from his limbs and Robin simply lay there as Ivy came and sat next to him. Robin could feel other vines begin working at his costume.

“Wh...what are you doing?” Robin asked.

“Just making a few modifications to your costume,” Ivy cooed, stroking a hand through Robin’s soft brown hair. 

The vines removed Robin’s boots and gloves. Next came his yellow cape and red vest. He was now left in his green tshirt and green briefs, and of course his precious mask. Ivy’s hands explored his tight smooth flesh. Over his smooth face and down his torso, her hands stroked him through his green shirt. She mounted him, her ass facing his face, and moved her hands down his smooth legs to his bare feet. She got off of him and moved to the end of the bed. She ran her hands all over his smooth feet, feeling the tight skin before suckling on each of his toes. Robin’s moans filled the room. 

“I like you in all green,” she said with a smile. “Don’t you?” 

“Yessss...” Robin replied, his masked eyes closed. 

A vine descended and removed Robin’s shirt, exposing his smooth torso. Ivy was on it quickly, planting kisses and licking his abs and navel before suckling on each of his pert nipples. Robin’s cock was rising in his briefs, but Ivy ignored it. Robin wasn’t restrained at all, but did nothing to fight. All he wanted was to serve Ivy, and at this moment that meant laying still for her enjoyment. 

“Such a good boy. Such a good little hero,” she cooed as she continued her exploration. As she dismounted the “bed”, she noticed his leaking tent. A small stain was showing on his briefs as his small cock stood at attention. She smiled at it, as a person smiles at something adorable. “Aw, that looks uncomfortable. Would you like my vines to take care of that my little hero?” she asked softly.

“Yes please,” Robin nodded, lying spread-eagled on the bed and unrestrained. Vines descended and removed his briefs, exposing his cut cock to the warm air. The vine twisted around his hard shaft and Robin gasped in pleasure. It began to work him expertly as Ivy went to sit on her throne to watch. Robin’s young body bucked as the vine twisted and worked his virgin cock. Another vine, a much thicker vine, slithered its way to Robin’s virgin entrance and began to probe it. Robin gasped but said nothing in protest. It penetrated the Boy Wonder, sending waves of pleasure through his already hyper-sensitive body. 

Ivy watched with satisfaction as her plan came together seamlessly. With Robin under her command, she could reproduce her plants more quickly, as well as have a plaything for when she’s bored. 

Another vine went into Robin’s gaping mouth, working down into his esophagus. Robin didn’t choke or gag. Somehow, the vine was able to do this and give Robin pleasure instead. Filled in both entrances and his cock bound in vines, Ivy nodded and the vines worked in unison. She watched as the naked hero was pleasured and manipulated with absolute ease. 

When Robin released his boyish cream, the vines inside him released their chemical as well, infusing Robin’s DNA with plant genomes to allow him to reproduce with Ivy. It also stopped his aging, keeping his body at the stage for eternity. Poison Ivy, over 300 years old, watched with a smile. She finally found her mate. 

The vines unwound themselves from Robin’s cock and pulled out of his no-longer virgin body. He was breathing hard as Ivy pulled the mask off of his smooth face. She tossed it aside as it was consumed with the rest of his costume. She grabbed Robin’s hand and he took it, sitting up on the side of the bed. She then pulled him upright and walked him toward her throne. 

She released his hand as he stood still. Two vines descended from the ceiling and draped themselves over Robin’s torso. They formed an “X” across his smooth torso in the front and back. Then, a few leaves were fused together to create a covering for his soft cock and smooth ass. They barely covered either. The vines across Robin’s chest fused with them to hold them together. 

“This is your new clothing, Robin, or should I say, my little Jungle Boy,” she said with a smile. Another throne, smaller and shorter than Ivy’s, was formed next to hers. Ivy took Jungle Boy by the hand and led him to it. He sat down proudly at her side.

The police were baffled. Robin had disappeared, but Ivy’s reign of terror began to take over the city. They never caught sight of who she referred to as her “partner” as Gotham fell to her plants, and soon, the rest of the world...


End file.
